Damn Blue Craze
by BluejayWing
Summary: Rin Okumura knows nothing of being a demon. Gen knows nothing about herself. Follow this unlikely pair as they journey to gain the demon Gen's memories, all while teaching and learning the ways of demons and humans alike. Who dares to stand in the way of the son of Satan and the goddess of Hell?


(Author's Note: Couldn't resist the draw of writing a Blue Exorcist fanfic and I had a bit of off-time between writing on EWME! Soo... this was born :D Have fun...)

_Chapter One…._

Gen.

That was my name.

The first time I ever remember opening my eyes it was as if my name was just waiting on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be said. As if my saying it would finalize my entrance into the world. It came out like a whisper, my mouth forming the words in a language that was as guttural as it was entrancing. _I understood it._ I lay there for a long while, shaping any word that I felt like and laughing as my surroundings seemed to still themselves and listen.

It could have been years before I finally attempted getting on my feet. It could have been mere minutes. My muscles were awfully stiff, leading me to believe that I had been lying there for quite a while. I stretched, reaching high and then bending low. The sudden popping noise of my back startled several small winged demons out of a nearby tree and they flew off into the smoggy sky. I giggled and waved as they left, stumbling slightly as I began to move around. Walking felt difficult. Countless times I fell over, laughing manically as my body hit the spongy moss that covered the ground underneath me. Whoever I was, I felt punch-drunk and hyper, wanting to be able to run and jump and play_. _

Eventually I was able to reach a small pool of water and my curiosity led me to kneel over it and assess my appearance. Two small black horns sprouted from my head, surrounded by thick locks of wavy magenta hair that seemed to be natural. Gold irises with slitted black cat-like pupils stared back at me with a wide innocence. The pointed ears that stuck out from either side of my head were jagged like a gargoyle's, my mouth hiding incisors that were more like fangs.

My tail, the short fur the same shade as my hair and the tip ending in a silky poof of black fur, came around and wrapped around my feet. It twitched slightly and I snickered at it, laughing at its response to my mood.

This was my first day.

From then on I began gaining notoriety within Gehenna. I was the mysterious demon who had emerged from the forest with no recollection of a previous life and a thirst for blood and amusement – often finding the two together. My purpose in life was only to find my memories and entertain myself, nothing else. I enjoyed preying on weaker demons like hobgoblins and gremlins, teasing and toying until finally pouncing in a final, futile cry of pain drove me to kill them off. They soon began to run, giving me even more amusement as I engaged in a game of chase until they grew weary.

My days were long and lazy, my nights full of loud and raucous revel. I soon began to grow a following of stronger demons. Many were drawn to the waves of madness I seemed to expel, others simply tired of Satan's court. Whatever the reason, I welcomed all with open arms. We had nearly reached forty upper-class demons when it happened.

The day started out as normal as it could for someone nicknamed 'the Goddess of Hell'.

I rose with the sun, yawning with a gaping mouth and picking a bit of last night's meat out of my fangs with one long black fingernail. Several lay demons nearby but no one awoke except for my favorite companion: Niko.

Niko was what humans called a lycanthrope, but what most demons knew as a hellhound. However, Niko was a half-breed – one of the few. His mother had been a fox demon, a _yokai, _so instead of transforming into a purebred lycan, he was more of a fox-wolf. In his human form he had plus, perky wolf ears on his head and a fluffy foxlike tail. I had enjoyed many an afternoon of stroking his head while being fed from a platter of dismembered parts.

"Gen, we just went to bed!" He complained with a slight whine, one palm pawing the earth where I had been lying beside him. I reached out and stroked the side of his face, reveling in the soft skin and the way he tilted his cheek into my hand. He was lucky I wasn't the type of demon that ate their own lovers.

"The night has given birth to the day," I pulled him to his feet, stepping backwards. "I need to clear my mind before we begin today's excitement." My eyes sparked, pondering briefly what I wanted to do today. I was getting to be such a fat and lazy demon that I felt the need to do something productive. Perhaps today I would do some more investigating into my past.

Niko followed me as I loped gracefully into the surrounding growth, easily avoiding the sleeping bodies cast aside. The way they were all cast about, mouths slack and open, frozen in whatever position in which they had fallen asleep. I sniggered slightly, my upper lip pulling back in a sneer as I thought about all we had done. Last night had been especially wild, with music and screams wailing into the atmosphere until the early hours of the morning. I had been the last asleep, only resting after I was sure that the guards I had posted were trustworthy.

Wait.

Something was wrong.

"Niko," my voice was low, almost a growl, as a subtle scent in the air came to my attention. "None of our men are breathing."

The lycan froze behind me, then drew close as if to provide protection.

What happened next was too fast for either of us to stop. Within seconds at least twenty upper-class demons had surrounded us, emerging out of the undergrowth like shadows. Then who but Satan himself should enter the clearing, wearing what looked suspiciously like a fox skin vest. Niko bristled beside me, a low rumble coming from his chest before I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Satan," one thing about being half insane was that high-stress encounters barely affected me. "I knew you would come knocking sooner or later. I will admit, I was hoping it would be later."

The King of Gehenna smirked darkly at me, "I would appreciate if you addressed me by my title, Gen."

"He knows my name!" I mocked, throwing Niko a warning glance when I didn't feel him relax, "but the King forgets I, too, have a title. "

"Ah, yes," the demon nodded, "you're masquerading as goddess, I hear? If you wish for me to call you as such, I hope you will excuse me. I try not to make a habit of worshipping false idols. It's against my religion, you see."

My eyes narrowed as my pride took the impact of his words, "Making jokes at a time such as this, Lord Satan?"

Satan's smirk grew to epic proportions until it nearly split his face in half. Instead of answering right away he turned away, strolling the perimeter of the clearing lackadaisically until he had nearly come full circle. He stopped and inspected a few of the bodies, _tut-tutting_ as he acknowledged a few that he recognized. When he came to one of my closer friends, a demon named Bazarel who had once been a high-ranked spy, his expression grew snide. A wad of spit flew from his mouth and landed on the dead man's face, cursing his dead soul. Immediately I went from mildly irritated to furious, clenching Niko's hand in my fingers until his bones creaked.

When the king turned back towards me and my familiar he acted as if he hadn't just desecrated the body of one of my dead. "What situation are you talking about, faux goddess? I thought this was a simple chat between two new friends!"

"We have gone past the point of friendliness, Satan," I 'forgot' his title simply because my temper was growing shorter by the moment. "We moved past it when you killed my men. May I ask what it is that you are trying to accomplish here?"

Satan seemed to consider the question for a moment, stroking his chin softly with one hand and he looked me up and down. "It's simple, really, I've come to offer you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes," the demon lord turned away again, clasping his hands behind his back. "It goes like this: I am quickly growing tired of my subjects turning to a young upstart. You clearly hold some power, otherwise you would not have been able to undermine my authority so quickly. Though you are attractive, I suppose, I have not yet seen such a power demonstrated. I want to know what it is that my men and vixen have been abandoning me for."

"Perhaps we grow weary of being ruled by an old demon whose time has since passed?" Niko sneered. I quickly turned and glared at him, silencing him with a look. With the losses I was dealing with, I wasn't ready to let Niko doing any dying just yet.

"I apologize for my familiar's sharp tongue, he holds much resentment towards your court."

"As many seem to," Satan mused, seeming to let Niko escape his attention for the moment. "But back to my proposal. You see, I am nothing if not forgiving. I am willing to marry you in order to merge our two factions, what little be left of yours. It will seal away the doubt in the minds of demons throughout Gehenna and we will be able to avoid an eventual power-struggle."

I thought over it for a moment, "And if I refuse?"

Satan's eyes glinted darkly, "I will send you to your death."

"Marry you or die," I pretended to think over it.

Satan stepped towards me threateningly, posture conveying his readiness for violence. "I'm afraid I haven't much time to offer, so you must think quickly. If you haven't heard, I have two children going through a rebellious phase currently and I do so need my forces united."

A smirk graced my lips, sharp as a razor. "Ah, yes, the half-human demon twins. Rin and Yukio, wasn't it? The first from your loins to have been born and raised in Assiah. It must feel infuriating to know that they don't wish to be pawns in your games!"

The conversation was quickly taking a turn for the worse. My mind was whirring, racing through escape possibilities. I found nothing that would grant both Niko and I our lives. There was no angle to work. There was no stroke of luck and madness that would help us outfox the ancient and powerful demon who stalked back and forth in front of us, much like a cat circling a mouse. Being someone else's prey was infuriating and annoying.

I would need something much like what humans called a 'miracle' to get out of this one alive.

"I might remind you my temper is short, Gen. Your answer is?"

My demon heart was a drum, thudding against my ribcage to set the beat for the melody of my soon-to-be demise. Niko was begging my attention silently, his hand gently caressing my back in an attempt to get me to turn towards him. I complied silently, raising a singular eyebrow to inquire what he needed. The emotions swirling in his eyes were – admittedly – far more intense than any that I had ever felt for him. This fox-man was ready to give up his life for my cause, but I was not yet ready to let go of him. I shook my head, taking his hand and allowing him to believe that I was dying with 'our love'. It felt foolish.

There was so much I had yet to do. I had wasted so much time with my madness that I had never gotten any of my memory back. The mystery of my life was going to be forever unsolved and it felt like a terrible injustice. Could I die not knowing? I would never be a content soul, which was for sure. I would rot in whatever afterlife I was stuck in and simmer for eternity without the knowledge of my past. My yellow eyes flashed, closing against the onslaught of the sights and sounds of the forest and resting inside myself. I would not marry him.

"I have to offer my apologies, Satan, but I'm not available." I flashed my fangs at the king, unveiling my fury and hatred towards him in a single movement of cheek muscles. "You see, my familiar and I are quite involved currently and I am enjoying it immensely."

Satan didn't look at all surprised, but simply sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. At once I could feel a swell of demonic power pushing against my aura. _The demon king was summoning something?_ "Afraid to get your hands dirty, m'lord?" I taunted.

His concentration unbroken, the corners of his mouth turned up in a cruel smile as the earth between us began to swirl with shadows. I stepped back uncertainly, an edge of nervousness cutting through my bravado. Dirt beginning to bubble, facets and lines raising, the face and structure of some sort of gate came into view. My eyes widening, I retreated several steps until my back came flush with Niko's chest. His hands pressed against my sides as if to hold me in the realm we resided. It wasn't going to be enough.

"I was wondering how best to get rid of you," Satan mused aloud, "and it occurred to me that one of my many problems might just be the answer. My troublesome sons have a habit of finding demons in Assiah and doing their disgusting job, but doing it _well. _I predict you'll last no more than three days. How much chaos can the Goddess of Hell cause in that time?"

Two feelings warred inside: excitement and fear. Something deep and instinctual whispered that this may not be a bad thing. There was a chance to live in Assiah. If I kept my wits about me then I could very nearly survive this. I swore silently that if I did I would use every last ounce of energy to find my memories. "Perhaps just enough."

The King of Demons met my gaze as I, alone, walked forwards towards the Gehenna Gate. One of the men behind Niko came up silently and hit him, knocking him out cold, and dragged him along behind me. I kept my head up high, my chin raised and my eyes locked on my adversary's.

"Farewell, goddess." He bid adieu as my feet began to sink in the bubbling substance, sending me through to Assiah.


End file.
